Kill of the Night
by SarenRose
Summary: Regina's heart is already broken. SPOILERS 3x22


**well...shit guys. It has been hella long time since I've posted anything, and I am really really sorry for that! AND WHO THE HELL ELSE IS PISSED AS HELL ABOUT THE FINALE! LIKE WHAT THE HECK NO SHUTTUP. but at the same time it was sooooooo goooood:) and the RUMBELLE WEDDING! (Was creepy as hell but that's what you get when you marry the dark one) ;) **

**i havent decided if this is a one shot or not. Idk. Maybe. Maybe just to last me through the summer! idk. Depends...on if anyone likes it or if I should just crawl back into the hole I came from... **

**Well, anyways! Enough from me! And ignore any typos. It is some ungodly hour here and I'm dying of sleep deprivation as well as typing on an itsy bitsy little screen**

**disclaimer or whatever**

Gone was the warmth her body provided. It must have been ten below, and it was in the middle of May. Snow drifted off of the rooftops and onto the soggy ground, over her heels and soaking her blazer. It chilled her, until her fingers had turned white with frostbite, and she felt the coldness seeping into her soul. Such an odd change of weather for May, when things were supposed to be heating up...odd, but somehow fitting.

Gone were the days she spent in the company of others. She had decided that from then on out, her remaining moments would be spent in solitude, away from a world of prying eyes and gossip of a life she had only wished for, because misery did not love company.

Gone was the hope Snow White had been so ready to help instill in her, and the belief that Tinker Bell had tried to resurrect.

Gone was Regina Mills. Only a hollow shell of her existence padded along the sidewalk, down Main Street, towards Mifflin. She held her heels between the fingers of her left hand, while her right drew patterns across her aching chest. Oh, how it burned! Painful, white and hot...like summer in Hell, and it was only aided by the fact that there was winter in summer now, and the wet snow had soaked through her blouse, above her breast. She was burning and freezing all at the same time, and it hurt. She could see her breath, ragged and coming out in short bursts, and she could hear her own sobs, though they were silent.

Time seemed to pass differently, and before Regina knew it, she was stumbling across the threshold of her living room. She sunk into her couch, when she was usually so particular in not soaking the furniture after it had rained. She had kicked off her heels, dropped her purse by the table, and laid her head back against the cushions so that she could finally breathe, but she could still see the warm breath coming out of her mouth.

Her house was unusually cold and still. From her seat, Regina could tell that the thermostat was still running, and at its normal temperature too. Something was off. Something was very off. She leapt off of her couch, whipping her torso around and thrusting her hand towards the intruder, but another hand was already clean and ice cold around her dark, beating heart. Regina gasped in a short breath. "Hello, Elsa."

"Your Majesty." Ice suddenly thrummed through her veins, and she could see her own skin turning blue and solid. "This...this is my revenge." The white haired woman growled.

Regina groaned once in pain, and Elsa was gone. The pain stayed, around her heart, and she glanced toward the mirror on the far wall of her living room. Her hair! It was turning, a silvery white that started at her roots, and it was turning fast. Within several seconds, half of her hair, down to the tips of her ears, had changed.

And suddenly, it was cold, too cold to be so late May, too cold to only be the air around her. She shivered violently as the rest of her hair turned white, and she tried to lick her lips when the frost began to form there, but all she tasted was blood from the cracks in her skin.

She made to move for her jacket, the one that she had clumsily thrown behind her couch, the one right next to her purse with her cell phone, so she could somehow get back to the diner to warn the others, but she couldn't make it there. Instead, she found herself falling sideway when ice encased her left foot. "D-dammit!"

Realizing that walking would quite literally get her no where, Regina began to focus, hard, on what remaining reserves of magic she had left. It took nearly all of her strength, or what she could muster up because she hadn't had much to begin with. The white smoke-yes white because light magic had never been dark in color and she was supposed to be good now-started at her feet, where the ice had begun to climb and fester in her veins, around her skin, like boots almost. It travelled up her legs, around her torso and neck, and finally she could feel the magic buzzing at her brain; her eyes shut, tight.

* * *

"Emma, what did you do?" Snow whispered, horror slicked through each word.

"I didn't mean to...she would have killed her...she would have died...I-I didn't mean to," she tried, failing miserably, and the blonde leaned forward in the red stool by the bar and placed her head in her hands; her fingers ripping through her hair almost violently, and Snow sighed, long and hard.

"Sometimes I wonder if our family was just destined to destroy her...first Daniel, then her mother, now this... It's just not fair." She groaned, and David stepped beside her to take the baby, and she hadn't realized her arms were aching until the small weight was gone. "She's good now, and she was good then..."

Neither of them noticed Henry approaching, both so heavily engaged in their one sided conversation until it was far too late to avoid the boy's growing confusion in why Robin Hood, his mother's soul mate, had his arms wrapped around another woman. "Wh-what's going on? Where's my mom? What happened? Why is Rob-"

"Henry...one question at a time, kid. Your mom went home. Something happened and she got upset...so she left." Emma tried to explain.

"Yeah, but what happened? Why is Robin with another woman? I thought he was with my mom."

"He is...was. I accidentally brought his deceased wife back from the past...unknowingly, and she managed to reconcile herself with her husband."

"You did WHAT?!" Henry bellowed, and the diner went silent, because the boy never raised his voice. Ever. He was witty enough to have noticed that all eyes were glued to his back, most likely including the man who had broken his mother's heart, but at that moment, he didn't care. "How could you? She's good! She was good! And she was trying! For you! For all of you! And you casted her away like she was nothing. You don't deserve her effort." He heaved. "None of you deserve her." His eyes darkened, and it shocked Emma just how much he looked like Regina just then. It reminded her of how much he was her son. He whirled around to face Robin. "And you..." His boy size hand rose to point at the man while he stalked over towards him. "She gave you her heart...literally ripped it from her chest and gave it to you, and you lost it once. You had better hope it's still alright."

"Robin, what's he-"

"Not now, Marian..." Robin held up a hand, nodding grimly to the young boy defending his mother. The last thing he had ever wanted was to hurt Regina. He knew how hard it had been to open up, to get her to open up...and he didn't want her to close herself off. But his wife was back, really back! Living and breathing and talking and holding their son in her arms! Something Robin had only dreamed of. And everything was so jumbled up in his brain because he remembered Marian dying, but suddenly he didn't, and everything was so hazy and confusing and although his heart should have laid with his wife, it belonged to another and...

"Now, now, boy. Calm down." The voice had come from the Dark One himself, having been watching in grim amusement as the scene unfolded before him. Normally, he would have cackled at the prospect of Regina losing yet another shot at true happiness, but his heart went out to her, fully, because she didn't deserve this. Any of it. And he had been partly responsible the first time around, and the last thing the town needed was another Evil Queen running around wreaking havoc. And the last thing Henry needed was to lose her again. They had just reconciled.

Suddenly, the taste of magic filled his mouth, and its smell invaded the air. It was too far away to be in the diner, but it was close enough for him to discern just whom it belonged to. Regina...and so he whirled around to look out the window when he spotted her, lying on her back in the middle of Main Street.

"Mom? MOM!"

* * *

When Regina opened her eyes again, she was looking at the sky, dark and blank. She could feel the grime of the wet road beneath her fingertips, and she could hear the music from the celebration inside of the diner. She could also hear it stop, abruptly, and the jingle of the bells hung on the door as the occupants struggled out onto the street to see her. Henry and Rumple were ahead of the crowd, both sprinting to her side. Henry reached for her, but she pushed him away, reaching instead for the black collar of Rumple's sports coat.

"R-Rumple..." She started, clawing at his jacket to pull him closer, knowing her time was limited, and it was getting harder to hear her own voice.

"What is it? What's doing this?" He demanded almost harshly, and Henry stood by and watched as his mother was quickly freezing to death.

"Rumple...sh-she's ah!" She gasped when the ice travelled further up her body. "She's back." Their eyes met briefly, both widening in shock and fear and confusion before she released him and fell back to the pavement to grip Henry's hand.

"Mom?! Mom! Mom!" Henry shook her violently from side to side when her eyes closed, and her chest fell for the last time. "Mom! Wake up! Please!"

N**now I never said anything about it being a nice story:/ review?:* bis bis je vous aime!**


End file.
